The Girl That Loved Vampires
by BlackOrchid1980
Summary: As a girl, I fell in love with these dark and lonely souls known as vampires. Up until recently, while living in Santa Carla, I thought they were complete fiction. That was when I met David, a self professed vampire when my best friend set me up on a dating site. David and I feel some kind of connection to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the move 'The Lost Boys'. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment only.

"Cori, YOU DIDN'T!" The redhead just squealed with laughter and nodded her head. "It's a dating site for people like you." I looked at the site with huge eyes. "This is for Goths. I am not a Goth." She stood behind me and pointed out a few bits of literature on the site. "These guys are into vampires too. Maybe you can find the Vlad of your dreams. Look..." She took the mouse from my hands and scrolled down to my ad.

It read:

" _Nice, 20-something brunette looking for a_

 _tall handsome undead gentleman to have a_

 _torrid affair with. Kiefer Sutherland lookalikes_

 _will immediately go to the head of the line._

 _Call: ***-***-****_

 _Santa Carla residents only."_

I was flabbergasted by the whole ad and the fact that my best friend went behind my back to put this ad up. "Ginny, How are you going to have any fun if you don't take some chances in life? You been sick for half your life. It's time that you enjoy the freedom that you have now." I knew deep down that she was right.

"Okay. I will give this a try but I will only meet these guys in a public place." Cori giggled, jumped up and down then did a little jig, then gave me a hug. "It will work out. Just watch." It was 2018 and a lot had changed for me. I had spent most of my life in the cancer ward of Lafayette General hospital in Louisiana. The fight had been long and hard but I survived cancer not once but twice.

I had moved to Santa Carla when I had gotten a full scholarship to a small college out there. Cori was going to the same school but she had come from a very different background. Her father had been an ace in the oil field. Her dad was one of kindest men that I had ever met. Cori had insisted on sticking together like the soul sisters we always considered ourselves to be.

I was still a little nervous about this whole dating service thing. What kind of man trolled goths sites looking a date? Sighing to myself, I picked up my latest novel, a wickedly delicious vampire romance by Anne Rice. It was nearly time for bed and I wanted to get a bath and some reading done before tomorrow's class.

Decades ago, David and his gang were nearly eliminated from the Earth by the Emerson family. He'd also lost two fledgling vampires in Star and Laddie. Star had fallen in love with the eldest Emerson boy, Michael. He owed his life and the life of Paul and Dwayne to a local witch that had saved all three of them.

David still mourned after his brother, Marko, who they could not save from the amateur slayers known as the Frog brothers. They all had major regrets where he was involved. Marko had always felt like the odd man in their group because he was gay. In the day and age, it was a common enough thing but back in the 1980's, it was frowned upon.

It was his sexuality that had caused Marko to drift towards them and away from his human family. Marko had told the stories about his drunken stepfather beating the hell out of him when he found gay magazines under his bed when he decided to go snooping. He had been Marko's first kill after he was turned. After that, he blended in with the rest of them like water.

A lot had changed since those days before the youngest's death. David had taken to surfing the web for potential females. Back then, no one believed in vampires or witches or ghouls. Now there was a whole subculture of people that worshipped his kind. Of course it was under the pretense that none of it was really real. Boy, were they in for a shock!

He chuckled to himself as he scanned the ads. Sometimes David used these ads to find willing victims, bed buddies or which he had taken many. A few had panicked and had to be killed before his existence was put on jeopardy. Thankfully the boys had evolved in their disposal methods as was necessary when the decades went by.

Something caught David's eye, causing him to stop scrolling. The ad featured a picture of a girl with these big blue eyes that reminded him of someone. The girl had plump pink lips, long brown hair, a cute button nose and high cheek bones. David gave himself a mental shake. This was just another fuck buddy or feeding victim. Girls from these sites get an erotic kick out of the feeling of his bite. He eyed that last detail a little bit. 'I guess I do look a little like this Kiefer dude.'

Dwayne chuckled. "Trolling the web for love, my brother?" David pretended not to be caught off guard at his sudden appearance in his pad. "More like hitting the supermarket for a snack." They both laughed. Dwayne came close when he spotted the girl's picture. "She's a looker." David rolled his eyes. "To fuck or to feed? What a dilemma." His brother took a pillow and hit Dwayne square in the face.

The dreams started again that night for me. Swirling pictures of carousel lights, that corny music mixed with the screams of people in the background. Blood...so much blood...the feeling so strange. I woke again that morning drenched in my own sweat. Glimpsing at the clock, I saw that I had time for a shower to wash the sweat off of my skin.

When I got out of the bathroom, Cori was sitting at the breakfast table chomping away on a bowl of Lucky Charms. Her hair was matted in such a way that she reminded me of one of those old 1980's teenagers. "Not a word." She mumbled about her lack of good hair. It was a sore subject for her.

I shrugged and was about to head into my room to dress for class when I saw the answering machine light beeping. We both thought the same thing at the same time but Cori got to it first. I was about to turn tail and run until I heard that voice over the speaker.

"My name is David Silvermane. I am not as old as some vampires...been around since the early 80s...head vampire of my own coven. I would be very interested in meeting you. I must say that you are very easily the most beautiful girl I have seen on this site. Let me meet you, sweetness and I bet it will be wildest ride you ever had."

Cori squeaked with laughter. "I like him for you." He left a phone number but no more. She wrote down the number and gave it to me. "Maybe...but I have class for now. I might call afterwards. "You better or I just might go after him myself. Did you hear that sexy voice? Fucking hell! It was like sex on a stick!"


	2. Chapter 2

I could hardly pay attention during class. David's voice echoed inside my head, resonating like a cymbal tremble. There was just something about that deep timber that made me shudder. It was all very confusing. Every time I thought about talking to him, my tongue did this twisty thingy and my palms got all sweaty. Why couldn't be calm, cool and collected like Cori?

Cori already had this awesome boyfriend named Kelly. Good thing too because she had dated a real loser in her past. I guess you could say that he saved her. I wished I could have what they have. Every imperfection that Cori could ever see in herself, he dismissed as if it was nothing. All he saw was the real her.

"I know this class may not be the most thrilling experience in the world, but I will not tolerate someone not paying attention, Miss Boudreaux." Professor Higgins struck her ruler on the top of her desk hard to accentuate her anger. I grimaced and stooped down low in my seat, a tad embarrassed that she caught me daydreaming about a guy of all things.

When the bell rang, I gathered my books together and headed outside. While the other students walked to the next class, I sat in the commons area, looking at the small piece of paper with David's number written on it. Should I take a chance and call a self professed vampire a call for a date? I gave it some thought. The last guy I had dated liked to flirt with girls in front of me. Something about jealousy making the sex better. He was shocked when I told him that I had no intention of sleeping with him. My first was going to be special.

The only other guys in my life were the wrestlers that my twin brother worked with. I had had legitimate feelings for one guy but he ended up knocking up some floozey he had met in a bar. Fate would have me stay a virgin forever. "No way in hell!" I murmured to myself. I took out my purple IPhone X, dialing the number quicker than you could say 'coitus'. I dialed the number, hearing my heartbeat in my ears.

It rang 3 times, then his voicemail message kicked on. "This is David Silvermane, leave a message at the beep." I took a deep breath to steady my heart. "Hi, This is Ginny. You called my house from the dating website. I am very interested in what you have to offer. Hopefully you'll call me back when you get this." I hung up wondering if maybe that sounded too slutty or not.

I was banging my head all the way home. When I walked in the door, Cori was leaning over the give Kelly a taste of the special spaghetti sauce she was making. When she saw me banging away, Cori giggled. "What?" I sighed, plopping my books on the umbrella stand next to the door. "I called him." I winced, waiting for the inevitable tirade of giggles. Cori did this Spider-Man leap onto me, hugging for all she had.

"You will be so happy you did. This is fated. I just know it." I raised my hand to interject some reality into the situation. "I only got his voicemail. We have no idea if he's gonna call back." As if by some mystical force, my phone came to life as the sun just disappeared from sight. I held up a finger to solicit some silence from my giggle happy best friend and hit the green phone receiver on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I heard a deep masculine chuckle. "My my...what a sweet voice...delicious..." I gulped down the lump in my throat. Was I in over my head with this guy? "You're nervous too...that's fine. I like them a little shy." I furrowed my brows at the comment. "How did you...?" He piped up. "...know that you're nervous? Your heartbeat, of course. Even over the phone, I can hear it." There was something nagging at the back of my brain but my best friend's egging on was getting to me quicker. I was going to do this.

"Yes, I am a little nervous. I never really used a dating service before." I probably should have taken the conversation to my room but I was too nervous and my bestie was trying her own version of sign language to coach me. Honestly she looked like a tongueless clown. It was hard NOT to laugh. "So when can I get to see you?" I looked up at Cori who mouthing the words 'tonight.'

"Tonight, if that it isn't too soon for you." David made a noise akin to a hungry sigh. "Eager, aren't we? That's perfect for me. I'll meet you at The Garden Cafe on Sunset in two hours." Before I could say anything else, he hung up the phone, leaving me hanging there. Cori grabbed me by the hand. "Sorry, Kelly but this girl needs a fashion intervention." Kelly just shrugged, dipped a chip in Cori's sauce and chomped it.

Cori was already knee deep into my closet, tossing around my wardrobe. "No...No...Definite no...Awwww...This is perfect." I drew a blank as Cori pulled out the green box, labeled 'In case of a Dating Emergency' came out of the back of my closet. "I put this here just in case." Cori opened the box and there lay this beautiful silver dress. The very thread shimmer while it caught the light. "Cori? Where did you find this?"

She just shrugged. "In a little boutique in town. It's perfect for your skin tone. It cuts around mid thighs so you can wear those scrappy sandals I know you own. Keep your hair down and some silver jewelry...Bam!" Cori folded her arms and did a bow. "And I have performed a fashion miracle." She ushered me into the shower. "Now, HURRY! I will be at the cafe, next table in case this guy is a kook."

I rushed through the shower, shaving my legs, just in case. Cori reminded me to use some of 'smell goods' in case he got real close. My hair and make up were done in record time. The last touch were my grandmother's silver earrings and cross. When I emerged from my room, I could hear Kelly. "You do good work, babe." He grabbed the keys to Cori's Tahoe. "I will there too for safety's sake. No one messes with my girl's bestie unless she wants to be messed with...not that you do...guess I am saying..."

Cori covered his mouth with her hand to stop the babble. "You know what he means." I smiled at the larger man. "I do and thank you." Kelly ushered us into the vehicle. The whole way, I stared at the picture of David on the website. He was definitely handsome, which made this all the more hard for me. The lookers always made me so tongue-tied.

David sat in his car, waiting for her to make an appearance before he did. If this girl was as delectable in person as she was on the phone then this was open and shut for him. He still didn't know exactly what he'd do. He was famous for his knack for improve. A Tahoe drove up, letting two females out. One was a curvy little short girl with red hair, another was a willowy figure with long sable hair.

Her scent hit him before anything else. David describe it, he would call it the scent of pure feline heat wrapped in chocolate. A human's scent said a lot about who they were. Hers was like magic on his senses. David exited the car, remembering to lock it. Hey, it was a cheap neighborhood. The girl sat at a table while her friends were not seated with her. More than likely, he'd have to go through the ape of a dude with the redhead to get what he needed.

He kept his stride leisurely. 'You don't want her to think you're too eager'. David had gone with all black with his clothes, a long black coat that waved into the wind. It reminded him of his younger days without being too out of style with the new millennium. HIs once blonde mullet had been clipped and his hair slicked back, parting to the side. All and all, he was as devastating as he was back in the day.


End file.
